The sterile transfer of various substances is important across a number of different industries in order to provide freedom from contaminants in the ambient environment. A number of different techniques have been developed to keep the transferring fluid free of such contaminants. A typical approach is to transfer fluid through male and female connectors. Such connectors include exposed surfaces that are wiped with an antiseptic prior to the connection and transfer of fluid from the male connector to the female connector. Another approach is to include covers on the connectors that are removed prior to the connection and transfer of fluid.
However, these conventional approaches may not preclude the introduction of contaminants into the fluid. In particular, an individual is involved in the cleaning or removal of the protective covers. Even using protective surgical gloves, the individual may make incidental contact with the exposed connectors during the cleaning of the surfaces or removal of the protective covers on such surfaces, thereby transferring contaminants on the surgical gloves onto the surfaces.
Moreover, once the surfaces are cleaned or the protective covers are removed, such surfaces are exposed to the ambient environment. In particular, despite a quick coupling of the two different connectors subsequent to the cleaning/removal, a number of different contaminants may come into contact with the surface. Accordingly, such contaminants may infiltrate the fluids during the transfer between the connectors.